leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 28
Ivory Ward Marketplace Destroyed Noxian authorities investigating evidence of midnight battle Henril Dreving reporting from Noxus During the night, a battle erupted within Noxus' famous Ivory Ward marketplace late last week, devastating the area’s main square. Noxian authorities have ruled the fight a political squabble related to the turmoil still raging in High Command after the death of Boram Darkwill. The black of night shrouded the whole of the Ivory Ward when guards responded to the disturbance in the marketplace area. The Ivory Ward itself is one of the oldest and most wealthy districts in Noxus, and military-assigned guards in the area are sparse because its tenants typically hire private security. Last Thursday night, only one guard was close enough to respond to the disturbance, but he arrived too late to apprehend the perpetrators. “Cries rose up from behind the Morcef District wall, where I was patrolling,” said Larin Daris, “followed by the noise of battle. From the sound of it, I needed reinforcements, so I called for backup.” Daris and his men arrived at the scene to discover a wealth of destruction from the battle that had taken place—debris, scattered wreckage of merchants’ stands, and blood—but not a soul in sight. “All of that mess, and everyone had ditched the party.” Noxus has seen an increase in outbreaks of violence since the assassination of Boram Darkwill, as his death has High Command in turmoil over the rightful successor to his title. The power struggle has trickled down into the rest of Noxus as citizens take arms in support of the various Generals vying for the seat of the Grand General. “It’s been a gradual escalation,” stated High Chancellor Hawkmoon. “We’ve had plenty of bar fights and a number of squabbles between military units under different Generals. The Ivory Ward is home to the oldest families of Noxus, and they hold a great deal of sway. But the problem of filling the Grand General’s seat has everyone divided. Whatever happened that night is tied to what is happening in the halls of High Command.” The compromised marketplace remains under investigation by Noxian authorities, and residents of the Ivory Ward have drastically increased their security. No casualties have been confirmed, but one merchant whose stock was destroyed, Vexus Nirac, has not been seen since the day before the marketplace battle. “He may have been involved, and in that case, any information we may gain from him would be of value. I understand that there is an order out for his arrest, but thus far, his whereabouts remain unknown.” Alowicious Chucat Dies in Magical Fire Lead Archaeologist of the Arcanum Majoris Succeeded by Ramune Numer Kaldera Carnadine reporting from the Institute of War Lead Archaeologist and Master Artificer Alowicious Chucat was killed last night when a magical explosion set Chucat’s study and the entire eastern wing of the Arcanum Majoris ablaze. Authorities say that he had been working on a commission for the League which went destructively awry after a misstep in his experimentation. Artificers at the Arcanum Majoris stated that Chucat had been commissioned by the League to rework and retune an existing League-sanctioned artifact for use on the Field of Justice. “We receive tasks like this quite frequently,” said Doan Whitker, an Assistant Artificer. “It’s difficult work, but it is not usually considered dangerous. The only real difference is that Chucat had been working on something that had been previously decommissioned, but that doesn’t explain this kind of reaction.” The unexpected blast from Chucat’s experiment immediately incinerated everything in his study and spread to the adjacent hallway. The other residents of the eastern wing were able to extinguish the fire and quell the loosed wild magic that drove it. Chucat, however, did not escape, and his death was confirmed an hour after the accident. “He was always straying a bit too far towards danger,” said Meriz Claudren, one of Chucat’s assistant artifact inspectors. “It was the Zaunite blood in him, I think—he liked to add a bit of risk to everything he touched. In his archaeological endeavors, he chose the most dangerous dig sites—nearly always south of the Great Barrier. As an Artificer, he invented the by accident experimenting on a design with a blueprint vastly different than the final item.” While the Institute of War has entered a period of mourning, the Arcanum Majoris has named Ramune Numer, a long-standing League Artificer and friend of Chucat, as the successor to the late Lead Archeologist. Numer has accepted the title with great humility, pledging to complete all of Chucat’s remaining affairs before tending to his own. ”I’ll begin with the item Chucat was working on at the time of his death—from the remnants discovered in his study, it appears to be the decommissioned ,” stated Ramune Numer. “I will see Alowicious Chucat’s work completed. The man would have wanted it that way: his greatest pleasure always was seeing his endeavors come to fruition.” Gragas Opens Northern Brewing Operation New northern trade routes feed young City-state’s power and prestige Tobias Drumm reporting from Freljord Ah, Freljord, my home of homes. Any man who’s ever sprinted along the frozen steppes of this land with an icy tundra breeze in his hair will tell you that there is a reason that we settled these inhospitable wilds. For a man of action, there’s no better home than her frosty crags and frozen pine forests. Nature rules in Freljord, and each day is another blessing from Runeterra herself. Of course, when a cold day here in the North chills you to the bone, nothing soothes your cold, aching limbs better than a stiff drink. And, as the fates would have it, there’s never been a better time to get one in Freljord. , has made the journey to the Avarosa Iceflow, Freljord’s Northern-most glacier in search of the purest waters in all of Runeterra. Atop this wellspring, he is constructing the first large scale brewing operation for what may be his most famous libation: the legendary Graggy Ice. The League champion arrived not more than a week ago with a mind to stake his claim to this arid ice field. Meeting with our liege and lady, King and Queen , the Rabble Rouser impressed upon his hosts the significance of this far-flung locale to his brewing art, imploring them to entrust it into his custody. Seizing the opportunity to capitalize on the development of an otherwise treacherous territory, our wise monarchs were more than happy to oblige. And so it came to pass that Gragas signed an agreement to lease the Avarosa Iceflow from Freljord for an astonishing 9,000 years, ensuring that this cherished water supply will be his for the brewing long into the future. His dealings with our leaders were then concluded appropriately and according to tradition: with a drink. Construction on his new brew house – which will be built nearly entirely out of the ice itself – has already begun, and specially machined stills designed by Gragas’ business partner , arrived in Freljord port this morning. In his zeal to complete the project, the Rabble Rouser has recruited nearly every transport agency in the city to help move his precious cargo north through the mountains to the build site regardless of their asking price. With these new plans here in the North so soon following the conclusion of his dealings in Zaun, one cannot help but wonder what has prompted the formerly reclusive champion to transform so quickly from isolationist to global entrepreneur. One thing is certain: Freljord will doubtless be toasting to the Rabble Rouser’s name in the coming months. The Mailbag of Justice Reader mail from all across Valoran - answered! Senior Summoner Ralston Farnsley commenting from the Institute of War This week, we at the Institute of War find ourselves beset upon by the tragedy that is Alowicious Chucat’s unfortunate demise. The late Lead Archaeologist had a small hand in designating what artifacts and items would be available for use on the Crystal Scar. We carry his memory with us always as the League of Legend’s newest Field of Justice grows nearer and nearer to completion. ---- “ , you have seen your world reborn numerous times and have lived for eons, what is your stance on the events in Kalamanda? What wisdom can you share with the League and it's summoners? How might the other elementals of your home world see the current events across Valoran?” – Elemental Summoner Outside of the Field of Justice, the Cryophoenix is an elusive creature. However, I managed to catch her attention at the Institute of War earlier this week as she accompanied , the League Emissary of Freljord, to a routine gathering of other diplomats. Her response to your question was as follows: “I have seen much chaos and turmoil over the course of my existence. What happened in Kalamanda, while it does sadden me, is but a simple mark of this world’s naivety. Valoran and its League of Legends have only just begun their journey. I am certain the beings of my home world would share my belief that Kalamanda is the first trial on a long path. I am uncertain of where that path may lead, but I have faith in Valoran and its people that our steps, after this event, will be measured, careful, and purposed.” ---- “ is one of the few who have ventured to Icathia and survived, taking the Void into himself as to better defend Valoran from the extradimensional threat it poses. Aside from his lone efforts, has he appealed to anyone else to aid him in his quest? Though his strength is something which demands respect, he can't hope to challenge the likes of , and his cultists, and on his own, surely. The defense of Valoran seems like a respectable goal, are there any organizations in place to defend against this alien threat?” – Mädchen, Summoner of Noxus The ‘alien threat’ you speak of has certainly garnered a considerable amount of attention since Kassadin and Malzahar became such public figures through the League of Legends. It is somewhat fascinating how the elaborate lie that is this ‘Void’ manages to perpetuate regardless of its obvious falsity. In the same way that Malzahar’s ‘prophecies’ have gained him followers across Valoran, Kassadin himself has inspired a strange fervor in others to combat the Prophet’s growing ‘forces.’ Following in the path of Kassadin himself, these people have pledged their lives to an imaginary war. Stranger still is the fact that many of these warriors—“preservers” of Valoran, if you will—are quite powerful individuals. The League of Legends allows them to go about their business as they please, but know that we do not turn a blind eye to even the strangest events in this land we seek to protect. ---- “We've heard of the Raedsel, even seen them in action against the Demacian Vanguard but a lot about them remains unknown. Why do they have four glowing eyes? Are they no longer human? Is it an enchantment for intimidation purposes? Is it possible their attire is directly influenced by General or is it simply Noxian custom? Perhaps either the journal or a League champion could give more information.” – Summoner Nwol The Raedsel Guard is, as far as history knows, the longest-standing military unit in Noxus. During the early years of Boram Darkwill’s reign, he had beneath him a ruthless subordinate—a General called Zariv Raedsel. The man was fearsomely violent and unforgiving. Noxian soldiers chosen to serve in his unit were first subjected to personal combat with Raedsel, and it is said that he executed any man who could not at least draw blood against him. Despite this, those who survived became fervently devoted to the man. On the battlefield, Raedsel did indeed wear an enchanted four-eyed helm, which gave him an inhuman appearance and earned him the title “the Noxian Horror.” While he was certainly one of the most revered Generals in Noxus, Zariv Raedsel desired more power than he was capable of claiming. In the tradition of Noxus, he challenged Boram Darkwill for the seat of the Grand General. Darkwill prevailed, however, and executed Raedsel, claiming the General’s unit as his own. Noxus celebrates those that seek to claim power: in honor of the man who embodied the ideals of Noxus to his very core, the Raedsel Guard, to this day, wear armor in his likeness. References zh:正义期刊: 第 1 卷, 第 28 期 Category:The Journal of Justice Issues, Volume 1